Total Drama Gender Swap
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: It took me a moment to place what was wrong. My voice was too high. Instead of sounding sufficiently male, my sarcastic tone had become uncomfortably high pitched. Season five kicks off with some startling surprises for our contestants! Rated teen for safety!
1. Surprise

**Season five with a unique twist!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

_Ugh, where am I? _I wondered as I sat up in bed, rubbing my temples. My head was _killing_ me. I seldom woke up with a headache – unless I'd spent the night doing something stupid, which didn't frequently happen. The world seemed fuzzy, but it didn't take me long to figure out where I was.

On a bunk.

In a cabin.

Back at Camp Wawanakwa.

This was like a nightmare in itself.

_Oh yippee, back here again._ I thought to myself miserably.

_**Cue theme song.**_

Sighing, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rested my feet on the cold wooden floorboards of our old, dilapidated cabin. For a moment, I just sat, facing the room and trying to clear my head.

_Why is my head pounding?_

My eyes widened when I noticed someone on the other side of the room, on one of the other bunks. Was that a _girl_? Why was a _girl_ sleeping over in our cabin? I stood up to see if she was sharing her bunk with anyone. She was alone. And so were all of the _other_ girls on all the other bunks.

Putting my hand on my forehead, I wondered if I had spent the night doing something _really_ uncharacteristic of me and ended up sharing a bunk with a girl.

But turning around, I found that I'd slept alone as well.

"Weird." I muttered to myself.

Something about my voice made me stop and think.

It took me a moment to place what was wrong. My voice was too high. Instead of sounding sufficiently male, my sarcastic tone had become uncomfortably high pitched.

An uncomfortable look on my face, I hurried to get dressed, only to discover that my chest had become rather_ developed_ overnight. And it was then that I realized that it wasn't _just_ my voice that had changed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Please review!**

**A Total Drama Roleplay needs campers! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	2. Even Cute as a Girl

**This chapter is longer than the prologue. I hope you like it! :)**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

The girls in the room were suddenly on their feet, staring at me in amazement.

It wasn't until several teenaged males entered the room, most wearing skimpy female sleeping garments, that I realized that all of the girls in the room were wearing guys' pajamas.

And _then_ it occurred to me that I hadn't thought to cover up my newly developed chest when I'd been getting dressed and my hands flew to that area of my body, covering up too late what everyone had already had the chance to get a good look at.

"Aww. . ." Muttered a brunette girl, disappointed, as I had covered up, her wide blue eyes full of amusement and her cheeks flushing red.

"I think we have a problem here." I said, thankful that my complexion was darker and the heat rising to my face would not show itself. "And can someone pass me my shirt?"

A girl with waist-length black hair and wide green eyes complied mutely, handing me my shirt from the bed and avoiding looking at me.

"Thanks." I said, pulling my shirt on as quickly as possible with as little exposure as possible. I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously, my face still uncomfortably warm. Then I looked at the girl with the black hair again and realized just why she looked so familiar. "Trent?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Then, her green eyes got even wider and she clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized that her voice had changed overnight.

"I'm Noah." I said, still not taking my arms away from my chest. With any luck, everyone would forget what they'd seen. But of course, it was a futile hope because I knew damn well that they wouldn't.

Hey, I enjoy boobs as much as the next guy but not when they're on _my_ chest and being ogled by other girls who were actually other guys. I like girls, but I don't want to _be_ one.

Then my trademark sarcasm returned. "And it's almost reassuring to know I'm not the only one who woke up in a body of the wrong gender today. Buddy, you might want to look in a mirror – no offense."

Trent looked down and found that his male body had been replaced with a female one.

Then a loud fart sounded in the cabin, and all eyes turned to a rather round girl with dirty blonde hair, who was giggling hysterically. "Noah and Trent are girls!" She said before everyone grabbed their noses and evacuated the cabin.

Once on the cabin's porch, I turned to the males dressed in nightdresses who were now staring at Trent and I in shock "Ladies and" Then I turned to the girls dressed in boys' pajamas. "Gentlemen, you might want to look in a mirror as well."

Broken from their trance at last, everyone looked down as they clapped their hands to their chests, some finding curves there that they had never had before, and others finding a lack of features that they had long grown accustomed to.

"MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!" Screamed a handsome boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He was tall and in good shape.

"Oh shut up Heather! You're not the only one in this situation!" A well built male with a tanned complexion and brown hair said, glaring at the boy who'd just spoken. Then he began to smirk. "What will Alejandro think of you now, Heather?"

The dark haired male's lower jaw dropped and he seemed too stunned to reply.

"Forget Alejandro," said a brunette, her blue eyes wide with despair. She was the same brunette girl who'd blushed at the sight of my bare breasts. "What about-"

"Gwen!" Finished a girl with short, spiky black hair with vibrant green tips and blue eyes.

"ARGH!" The tanned brunette male growled, crossing his arms in irritation. Then he muttered to himself. "Boyfriend stealer."

"Technically now she's a girlfriend stealer." Said the girl with the spiky, green-tipped hair that could only be Duncan.

"Can we forget Gwen and Alejandro and everyone who is not immediately involved for a minute and just focus on the problem at hand?" I asked. "Also, we should get name tags.

"Mmhm, scrawny girl makes a good point." Nodded a stocky young man with a chocolate complexion and a soul patch.

"Leshawna, right?" I asked.

"Mhmm, but I guess you can call me 'Leshawn' now, baby."

I pointed at the brunette who had been so concerned about Gwen. "Cody?"

"Yep."

"OOOOH! I HARDLY EVEN RECOGNIZED YOU!" Squealed the tall guy with the violet hair, springing over to the brunette and picking her up like a doll, pulling her into a close hug. Then, pulling back a bit so to check out the girl, he nodded. "You're even cute as a girl!"

"Sierra." I said with certainty.

"I am as hot as a girl as I was as a guy." Said a curvy, tanned girl with bright blue eyes as she studied herself in a hand held mirror.

"Justin?" Asked the guy I figured was Courtney.

"The one and only." The girl said, striking a pose that accentuated the curve of her hip.

"You do look really pretty as a girl." Courtney said with a smile.

"Can we hold off on the hook-ups for awhile?"

"You think we're hooking up?" Courtney said, glaring at me. Then she crossed her arms and turned her back to me. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm straight – I'm into guys."

"So disappointed." I said sarcastically. "Except you are male now, so you cannot be strictly straight _and_ into guys at the same time." I said. "And that, children, is called _Reductio Ad Absurdum_."

"_Reductio Ad Ab-what-um?_" Asked a boy with dark red hair and brown eyes. Eyeing him for a moment, I wondered if he'd been the cute redhead from season four.

"I proved I'm right by proving Courtney is wrong." I said simply.

"Besides, Justin is the opposite gender as you are, Princess." The girl with the spiky, green-tipped hair that I'd guessed was Duncan said.

"Let's just accept that Courtney's wrong and let's avoid hook-ups anyway. We need to figure this out." I said.

"Who died and made _you _boss?" Asked a girl with ginger hair that I didn't recognize and the dark-haired boy that was Heather in unison.

"I don't see anyone else taking charge." I replied, trying to remember the boys from season four so I could attach a name to the girl with ginger hair. "Besides, I seriously doubt that any of you have the mental capacity to figure out a solution to our problem anyway."

"Hey!" Courtney protested. And then Heather slapped me.

"Hey, you can't hit a girl!" Duncan said, raising an eyebrow. "Keep your hands to yourself, mister."

"Oh bite me." Heather growled.

"I think Noah deserves to be in charge." Cody said.

"Thank you." I said. _Finally_, someone was listening to me and respecting me as an authority figure!

"After all, she – he did flash all of us this morning." Cody began to giggle, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Thank you for that." I said drily, giving Cody a dirty look as I felt my face heating up again. He - She'd just _had_ to bring that back up. I tried to sound chipper and enthusiastic. "Here's an idea: let's all forget about me flashing everyone this morning," I still had hope - an increasingly slim hope - that this would eventually go away. "And let's try and find Chris. I think it's safe to say that we can guarantee he's responsible for this mess."

"Uhh, I think we should get dressed first." Leshawna suggested, looking down at his purple, partially transparent nightie with wide eyes. "We look ridiculous."

* * *

**Please review!**

**A Total Drama Roleplay needs campers! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	3. Pin-Up Girls

**The immediate popularity of this fiction took my breath away! I love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Getting dressed was not terribly problematic. At least not for us guys.

Despite more than a little fascination with their newly developed bodies, the other girls eventually managed to put their shirts on – I was still too embarrassed by this morning's incident to start studying myself like the others were.

"Tyler, Cody, does it not bother you that you are checking out another guy?" I asked, regarding both girls with wide eyes.

"But we're not guys anymore, so it's not awkward!" Tyler said.

"Yeah! I want my old body back asap, but while I have this one, I at least want to enjoy the view!" Cody said.

"Right. . ." I said, not amused. "And how exactly does that explain why you and Tyler are posing like pin-up girls for one other?"

"We don't have a mirror in our cabin." Cody said.

A knock came at our cabin door, the person didn't wait for someone else to open it for them. Tyler and Cody shrieked and tore the sheets off of their beds to cover themselves with.

"Can we help you, Courtney?" I asked, looking at the brunette quizzically. He'd managed to get his arms into his blouse, barely, but couldn't do up the buttons.

"We need clothes." He said desperately, his onyx eyes wide and pleading. Then he glanced at Tyler and Cody, who were holding up sheets around their bodies and looking at her with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Everything you've got now, I used to see every time I looked in a mirror."

"She makes a good point." Cody said with a nod, but neither of them dropped their sheets.

"Not that I want to see either of you that bare." Courtney said. Then she remembered why she was there. "Anyway – your clothes. We need them. We can't get into any of our old things."

He demonstrated by trying to button up his blouse, which he couldn't pull close enough to even think of buttoning up.

"Right, I can see what you mean." I said with a nod. "But we want your clothes in exchange."

"Done." Courtney said with a nod. "I'll get the girls' clothes from our side and meet you on the porch in ten minutes."

"Done." I said, and Courtney turned around, closing the door behind him when he left the cabin. Then I turned to the girls in the cabin. "Listen up gentlewomen! We're getting girls' clothes, but in exchange we have to give our guy clothes to the girls. So gather up what you've got because we're taking it next door!"

* * *

"This isn't fair!" A tall, thin blonde boy whined. "Scott's clothes smell like they haven't been washed in _years_!"

"Maybe they haven't." Said the skinny ginger-haired boy. So _that's_ what her name was: Scott.

"Ew! Nasty!" The blonde squealed, looking repulsed.

"At least you don't have to wear pink!" Scott said, looking down at the clothes he had swapped with the blonde. "I look ridiculous!"

"I would take my pink clothes any day!" The blonde said, crossing his arms. "I don't understand how you actually go out in public dressed like this! Forget you, I'm the one who looks ridiculous!"

"Dawn, how can you stand wearing these things?" Cody asked the blonde, unpicking a wedgie caused by Dawn's purple tights.

"They've never bothered me." Dawn said with a shrug. "What I want to know is how you can bear to purchase items of clothing that were _made in China_!"

"Let me guess, your sweater is home-made?" I asked, adjusting Dawn's green sweater again. It itched _so much_. "Real wool, right?"

"Of course." Dawn said, looking at me with her wide gray eyes.

I suppose I shouldn't complain. I'd borrowed a pair of Zoey's capris and Cody had got stuck with Dawn's skirt and tights. He'd been lucky enough to snag one of Courtney's blouses and sweater-vests, and I'd been stuck with Dawn's itchy woolen sweater.

"Do you guys actually do laundry?" Zoey asked, wrinkling her nose. "Ever?"

"Hey, I did my laundry the other day." Duncan said, now wearing Zoey's clothes. "With soap and everything. So hush up Red."

"Did you wash your clothes in Axe?" Zoey asked.

"The Axe smell isn't my fault. I try not to use very much of the stuff, but I had a can of it in my bag and it leaked on all of my stuff."

"Great." Zoey said, holding his nose. "Lucky me."

"B, man, your clothes smell great. Thanks." Leshawna said, dressed in B's clothes. B, now wearing Leshawna's clothes, responded by giving Leshawna a smile and a thumbs up.

"We all look ridiculous." Said Heather, now dressed in Tyler's tracksuit. She lifted her arm to her nose to sniff the fabric. Then, pulling it away from her nose, she made a face. "Ugh. Tyler, when was the last time you washed this thing?" Looking around, Heather found that Tyler was not with the crowd. "Tyler?"

"I DID IT!" A girl's voice screamed, and the doe-eyed brunette that was Tyler sprinted out of the cabin, only half dressed. At the top of the stairs, she tripped and went sprawling down the stairs, her arms behind her back, seeming to be stuck in a position, twisted up her back.

"Dude, are you okay?" Trent asked, grabbing Tyler's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah!" Tyler said. "I finally got the bra done up!"

"On that subject – how do you clip up bras?" Cody asked curiously. "Because I nearly broke my arms – and my face – trying to twist my arms far enough to clip up my bra."

The guys started laughing hysterically, while we girls stared at them, not amused.

"You idiots!" Courtney gasped through bouts of laughter. "You put them on backwards, clip them up and then turn them around and put the straps on!"

Us girls were staring at Courtney as though she had just unveiled the answer to all of life's questions. I facepalmed.

"I'm gonna go put a bra on now." Cody said, sprinting into the cabin, followed almost immediately by the rest of us.

I was the last to reach the cabin, and as I closed the door, I heard the new guys laughing at us, some even rolling on the ground in a state of hysterics, over how we were "too manly" to ask each other for help doing up our bras.

* * *

**Please review!**

**How am I doing at portraying these character in this situation? Am I doing a good job of keeping them in-character in this scenario? And to any male readers – how am I doing at portraying a male protagonist? Do you find my portrayal of Noah somewhat realistic and believable?**

**A Total Drama Roleplay needs campers! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	4. The Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Anyways, I loved reading all of your reviews!**

**Inspired by your reviews:**

_**Dawn-Dawn-Dawn-Dawn-Dawnerific is my screen-name.**_

_**Writing fanfics is my game.**_

_**Invading your computer screens with my Dawnelicious frame.**_

_**Da-Da-Dawnerific! S-s-so terrific!**_

_**I'm fa-fa-famous. I'm famous!**_

**You guys amazed me, astounded me and left me speechless. I didn't realize that people would adore this idea so completely! The number of followers and reviews I've gotten since posting the first chapter is astonishing – I feel famous!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Before we go Chris-hunting, it would probably be a good idea to figure out names." Courtney said.

"Why? We're not staying like this." Dakota said,

"Courtney's right." I agreed. "We should prepare for the worst."

Dakota's eyes widened in panic. "You mean if Chris can't fix us? I'll be stuck like this forever!"

"You'd better get used to it, honey. You should be more concerned about won't, not can't." I said. "Okay, so Leshawna is Leshawn. I guess I can be Nia instead of Noah."

"I'll be Corey, I guess." Courtney said.

"But I don't want a boy's name!" Dakota whined.

"What about Derek?" Sierra suggested.

"That is actually a pretty cute name."

"And I'll be-" Cody began, but I cut him off.

"Kitty."

"No! I don't wanna be called Kitty." Cody said.

"I thought you said I should be in charge?" I smirked.

"That's not fair." she said, glaring at me.

"I don't like the name Kitty either." Sierra said.

"Kitty it is!" she decided with a nod.

"Look _Beverly_, you don't even have to change your name!" Scott sneered.

"Oh shut up, _Scarlette_." Dawn said.

"Really?" the ginger-haired girl asked, not impressed.

"It suits such a sweet belle as yourself." Dawn retorted. "Or we could go with 'sociopath', if you'd prefer."

"What's the matter, fairy princess? Something got your panties in a twist?"

"Hmph!" Dawn said, crossing his arms and turning his back to the ginger-haired girl.

"Oooookay. . . anyways: Tyler what do you think of the name 'Taylor'?"

"Oh sure, you make good suggestions for everyone else." Kitty said, pouting.

"That's just the way the cookie crumbles, kitten." I smirked.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Kitty glared.

"Hey, I thought you said no flirting?" Corey asked, raising an eyebrow smugly.

"Me flirting? With him?" I repeated in disbelief. "No, definitely not."

"Sure looked like it." Duncan agreed, causing Sierra to gasp in horror.

"I guess I'll be Zach." Zoey volunteered, trying to change the conversation.

"Isaac would be a good name for Izzy." Trent suggested. "And I could be Trina."

"I supposed I could be Jessi." Justin said.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be Heath." Heather said.

"Uhhh. . . how about Skylar?" Sierra suggested.

"Evan." Eva grunted.

"Drew." Dawn suggested.

"Olivia!" Owen decided.

"Do I have to?" Duncan groaned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Devin." Corey said smugly.

"Oh no, that's horrible! Anything but that!" Devin said. "It's so prissy and stuck up sounding!"

"Join the club." Kitty said, still glaring at me.

"Names have been decided. Now, let's partner up and comb this island for Maclean. He's gotta pay." Corey said.

* * *

**Please review!**

**A Total Drama Roleplay needs campers! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	5. A Rusty Fork

**Because it took me so long to get the last chapter up and because it was so short, here's a make-up chapter.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Six days of searching and we still hadn't found him or any way off this damned island. Well, as Owen, no, _Olivia_ put it, at least there was food. Things were still completely weird. Kitty and Tyler had grown bored of posing like pin-up girls by the third day of the swap. Even Derek seemed to be starting to adjust to being a guy.

I yawned. I didn't want to get out of bed and search again today. It was pointless. We hadn't found anything in six days, why was Corey so insistent that we keep searching?

"Up and at-em girlies!"

Speak, or rather think, of the devil.

Corey let himself into our side of the cabin and stood near the doorway. "Zach and Skylar are cooking breakfast, meet you guys in the mess hall in fifteen." And then he left, closing the door behind him.

"I don't want to get up." Taylor complained.

"You and me both." I agreed.

"This search is pointless. We're going to be stuck like this forever!" Scarlette lamented.

"Will you shut up?" Trina growled, rolling her eyes and putting her pillow over her head to block the sound from her ears.

I puckered my lips in confusion, but shrugged it off and grabbed some clothes so that I could get dressed.

As I passed Olivia's bunk, I tapped her on the shoulder. "Ollie, come on. Breakfast time."

"I don't want anything to eat." she said. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, concerned by my friend's sudden lack of hunger.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't want anything to eat." Olivia responded.

"Err. . . okay." I said, backing away. Maybe she was getting the flu. To tell you the truth, my stomach didn't feel so great either. Derek had worked on dinner last night – maybe we all had food poisoning.

It wasn't until I was picked up my pajama pants to put them away that I realized something wasn't right. They were soggy. Eyebrows raised in confusion, I began to inspect them only to discover that they were covered in blood.

Oh, well, as long as it's only blood.

"I'm going to die." I said in panic, my mind blanking with fear. I staggered back to my bunk and sat down, clutching my abdomen in which the ache was increasing. "I'm going to die."

"What's wrong with you?" Trina asked irritably.

"I'm dying." I answered. I felt detached from my body, as though I was looking down at myself from somewhere else. "I have internal bleeding."

"How do you know?" Olivia asked.

In response, I held up my blood-soaked pajama pants. "I'm going to die."

The other girls were up and out of bed in seconds. Olivia picked me up in her arms and ran towards the door. "To the mess hall! Maybe someone knows first aid!"

* * *

"Why are you laughing?" Trina asked in irritation. "Something is seriously wrong with Nia! She could die!"

"She's not going to die." Corey said as seriously as he could, trying to stifle his giggles.

"And how do you know?" Scarlette asked, her head in her hands.

"Because she doesn't have internal bleeding. She's having her period." Corey said.

"Idiots." Evan said.

"I'm not on my period!" I protested. "How is that even possible? I'm a guy!"

"Not anymore." Heath reminded me.

"But this pain – I feel like I'm dying. Like my stomach feels like someone is twisting and stabbing my intestines with a rusty fork. How can something as insignificant hurt so much? You have no idea how much pain I am in right now."

"Actually, I think I do. A pretty good idea too." Corey said. "And those would be your ovaries, not your intestines."

"Yeah." Zach said.

"You'd better hope we find Chris soon because you'll have that to look forward to for one week every month for the next thirty or forty years." Corey said. "Although, you know, the more I think about, the less I want to go back to that."

"I miss my testosterone!" I groaned, resting my forehead on the table.

"Girls, why don't you all go get dressed?" Zach said. "I think it's time we had _the talk_."

* * *

**Please review!**

**A Total Drama Roleplay needs campers! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	6. Surprisingly Scientific for a Witch

**Yeah, I've been slow in updating, sorry!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

I spent the rest of the day curled up in a ball, clutching my abdomen and just wanting to die. I just want to say that I now have a whole new respect for women and how they handle pain. And blood. My god, so much blood.

How do the girls handle this so maturely?

I for one was scarred for life.

Olivia was sitting outside. She still hadn't eaten all day. I don't know why – all I want to do is eat. Specifically sugar. Cotton candy, chocolate, gummy bears. I don't care, I just want junk food and I want it covered in sugar.

Then Corey walked past with his hands clenched into fists. Then he whirled around to face Trina. "My god, do you ever do anything BUT bitch? I'm sick of hearing it! _Taylor's hogging the bathroom! Jessi took my shoes! The way Kitty's hair flicks out at the sides bothers me_! Can't you talk to _anyone_ else about your 'problems' instead of dumping them on me? All you've done is bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch! Just shut up!"

So Trina slapped Corey.

And then Corey stormed out and slammed the door to the kitchen so hard that the top hinge broke.

"Why is everyone so angry?" Devin asked. "Why isn't Gwen here? I need Gwen!"

"You don't need Gwen." Trina snapped. "Get over yourself."

"Whoa, what happened here?" Zach asked as he walked through the now-broken front door to the mess hall and found Trina seething, Devin on the verge of tears and me still curled up in a ball.

"Corey's a douchebag, that's what." Trina snapped.

Zach sat down beside Devin – a mistake because the punk girl immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead. "I'm lonely – I wish my girlfriend was here, I miss her so much!"

Trina frowned at Devin, who Zach was trying to detach from his arm. "Slut." She said before storming out.

"Uh. . . there, there." Zach said, awkwardly patting Devin's green-and-black hair.

"Everyone is insane." I whispered to myself.

"Not insane; I think Corey is just getting used to having testosterone." Said a soft male voice from beside me. I shrieked in alarm and rolled off of the bench I'd been curled up on.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I demanded as I picked myself off the floor.

"The back door." Drew answered. "We've not gone insane. We've all been thrown out of balance by this event. My chi is all off-kilter, for example, because my body has become unfamiliar to me. I sense Corey is struggling with a much similar problem to you than you might think – hormones."

"That is surprisingly scientific for a witch." I said.

"I'm not a witch. I'm wiccan."

"Of course." I said. Because I could see _so_ much difference between the two.

"You and your male friends did not act so impulsively upon their testosterone when they were males, did they?" Drew asked. "Just as myself and the other girls didn't act so wholly upon our estrogen. The shift wouldn't drive us so mad, but it's so sudden – the body hasn't had a chance to get used to it."

"Still surprisingly scientific for a witch."

"Wiccan." Drew corrected. "And just because I'm wiccan doesn't mean I don't believe in science. Besides, I had to take a bunch of science courses in high school because I want to be a vet when I'm older. But not one of those vets that endorse chemical healing – I'm going to specialize in natural medicines for animals."

"Of course you are." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Yes, I know that this chapter is short but it's been awhile and I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with this one. I'll try to update soon but at the moment, this is not one of my priority stories so updates for this story will likely be less frequent than updates for some of my other stories. However, I have no intention of abandoning this story, so don't give up hope.**

**I love reading your reviews and I really appreciate the reviews that my readers submit. I read every single one. :)**


End file.
